


scarstruck

by groovycoochie



Series: The Cody Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you see his scar for the first time
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: The Cody Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128881
Kudos: 17





	scarstruck

He’s hiding his face from you. 

“Cody, why aren’t you looking at me?” You try to walk into his line of sight, but he just shifts and turns away again. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Cody answers quickly, shaking his head. “You did nothing wrong, cyare, I-I am happy to be back, but I-–”

“Does this have to do with that bacta patch wrapped around your head?” You gently bring a hand up to cup his chin and slowly turn his face towards you. “Lemme see you, Cody. Please.”

He doesn’t fight the hold you have on him, nor does he fight you when you run your hand up to undo the wrappings, letting you have control. He’s tired, you can tell. This last campaign must have been hard for him. You did hear about the casualty counts too. The number of deaths were staggeringly high. You hate how you can’t do much for the war. For Cody.

The wrappings slowly drop away and beneath the bandage is a curved and jagged scar. Cody stares intently at you as your eyes sweep over his healing wound. _That’ll scar_ , you think fleetingly, but your gaze trails over to Cody’s eyes. Cupping his cheek, you lean in to kiss him, murmuring quietly against his lips, “Welcome home.”

You feel him smile against you, his voice low as he whispers back, “Happy to be home.”

Your heart warms as your fingers rub gentle circles against his forming scar. You think quietly to yourself, _please don’t leave_. The scar is rough under your fingers. _Don’t leave home too soon._


End file.
